


train to pluto

by levitate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (only mentioned), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Outer Space, Suicide Attempt, Writing Assignments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitate/pseuds/levitate
Summary: they meet in english class.





	train to pluto

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for a brief mention of a suicide attempt and a mention of smoking weed  
> stay safe <3

“hi.”

“what’s up.”

“what’s your name?”

“josh. you?”

“doesn’t matter.”

“it kind of does? we’re project partners.”

“i can just do the whole thing myself. it’ll lift something off your plate.”

“...dude, contrary to what you may think, i actually enjoy reading and writing. i want to work on this with you.”

“you thought  _ the odyssey _ was a shakespeare play.”

“shut up.”

“what happens if i don’t?”

“i’ll. i don’t know.”

“you won’t invite me to your birthday party?”

“you know what? you  _ can _ do this all by yourself, if you’re just gonna act like an asshole.”

“tyler.”

“what?”

“that’s my name.”

“i don’t care.”

 

“hi.”

“i thought you didn’t like me.”

“i don’t. but i need your help.”

“apologize to me first.”

“ _ fine _ . i’m sorry, josh.”

“for what?”

“being what you consider an asshole.”

“can i work on the project with you or no?”

“sure. you can. i’m sorry.”

“it’s fine. what do you need help on?”

“you’re good at math, right?”

“sure.”

“can you do this problem?”

“i can show you how.”

“thanks.”

 

“do you ever wonder about the inevitable death of the universe?”

“what?”

“like, nihilism. none of this really matters.”

“...i prefer existentialism, myself.”

“we should write about that.”

“it’s a narrative.”

“so? we can write about a character thinking about that for five pages, or something.”

“we still need a plot.”

“the plot can be the world ending.”

“that’s a shitty plot, tyler.”

“it’s a good one. it’ll show how i’m right.”

“the world can’t end. the point is that there’s no answer. not that you’re right.”

 

“what if you could take a train between planets?”

“are you high, josh?”

“no.”

“really?”

“maybe.”

“wow. high in your twelfth grade english class. really a story to tell your grandchildren.”

“i don’t plan on living past twenty five.”

“josh.”

“what.”

“that’s so fucking  _ dumb _ .”

“it isn’t. it’s logical.”

“i fucking hope that’s the weed talking.”

 

“hi.”

“i’m sorry about yesterday.”

“did you mean it?”

“no. yes. maybe. i don’t know.”

“do you want to talk about it?”

“i see a therapist, tyler, i’m  _ fine _ .”

“kingsley?”

“what?”

“your therapist. is it kingsley?”

“no.”

“oh. that’s mine.”

“okay.”

 

“hi.”

“where have you been?”

“away from here.”

“that’s unfortunate.”

“do you want my phone number?”

“for the project?”

“sure.”

“okay. write it down for me.”

 

“hi.”

“you’ve been gone for a week.”

“yeah.”

“we haven’t even started.”

“yeah.”

“i texted you.”

“they took my phone.”

“who did?”

“josh.”

“what?”

“i tried to jump.”

“ _ oh _ .”

“i’m sorry.”

“don’t be. i’m…”

“you’re?”

“i’m just. right here, okay? you can text me.”

“thanks.”

 

“what’s your favorite band?”

“dude.”

“what?”

“that’s, like, the hardest question in existence.”

“it’s a good question.”

“fuck. can i list my top three?”

“the more the merrier.”

“fuck, alright. blink-182. the album leaf. uh, rancid. i think. god, this is hard.”

“they’re good choices.”

“what are yours?”

“oh, um. i really like sigur rós.”

“i don’t know them. are they good?”

“yeah. it’s like… another plane of existence.”

“that’s dramatic.”

“it’s like that train you were talking about.”

“now that i’m not high, it’s still not a bad idea.”

“write about it.”

“maybe i will.”

 

“hey, do you maybe wanna…”

“wanna?”

“like, hang out sometime.”

“are you asking me out?”

“maybe.”

“i mean. josh, i’m not ready for that yet, okay? not after the past few weeks.”

“oh.”

“but.”

“but?”

“that’s not like. a definite no. it’s…”

“a temporary no?”

“sure.”

“okay.”

 

“hi.”

“hey.”

“i think… i mean. i just got death cab for cutie tickets.”

“you like death cab?”

“it’s pretty much the only thing i listen to.”

“do you like what sarah said?”

“ _ yes _ .”

“that’s my favorite.”

“do you want to go with me?”

“of course i do.”

 

“i know what to write about.”

“oh. alright. um, hi.”

“hi. we should write about a boy who takes a train to pluto.”

“...okay.”

“there’s only one other person on the train.”

“okay.”

“they fall in love on pluto.”

“that’s ridiculous.”

“it’s based on a true story.”

“shut up.”

“don’t think i will.”

 

“hey, josh?”

“yep.”

“i think i want to take you up on that offer.”

“ _ oh _ .”

“does saturday work?”

“it does.”

 

“you know, i’m thinking about stuff.”

“stuff?”

“you prefer existentialism.”

“i do.”

“i’m starting to change my mind about things.”

“tyler joseph.”

“yes.”

“saying that he’s wrong?”

“maybe.”

“well, i’m so happy i was the one to prove you wrong.”

 

“do you play any instruments?”

“trumpet. and the drums.”

“sick.”

“can you?”

“piano. ukulele. bass. i used to have a cello.”

“whoa, man, you’re like a master.”

“they’re just. hobbies.”

“you say that weirdly.”

“how so?”

“like you want them to be more than hobbies.”

 

“i wrote you a song.”

“shut up. what? what.”

“come over this afternoon.”

“god. okay.”

 

“have you ever heard  _ space oddity _ ?”

“of course i have.”

“that’s how i feel right now.”

“come over for dinner tonight. we can work on our story.”

“sure.”

 

“i’m in love with you.”

“ _ tyler _ .”

“josh!”

“this is our twelfth grade english class.”

“yep.”

“i love you too.”

“i know.”

 

they write ten pages about a train to pluto.

 

it’s based on a true story.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanx to sera for aggressively throwing hearts at me  
> i hope u liked this. hopefully more will come in the future.  
> @gojngdown on tumblr :)


End file.
